gambling for love
by FoRGoTmyNeM
Summary: natsume challenged Jinn to a bet of whom Mikan will fall in love with...but,it turns out that they fallen in love with her.
1. Chapter 1

Gambling for Love

By: ShamanAlchemist

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice,ok!

* * *

Chapter 1: A Little Game

Mikan was walking in the hall to go to the cafeteria when she saw Hotaru being chased by Ruka...

Mikan: Ruka!

Ruka stopped from chasing Hotaru and waved to his friend Mikan.

Ruka: Hey,Mikan! Mikan:Why are you chasing Hotaru?

Ruka paused... What if Mikan will laugh at him?

Ruka: Honestly, she got one of my baby pictures from this photo album!

As Ruka showed his album..

Mikan: can i see?

Ruka blushed.

Ruka: I dont know... Mikan: Come on..I love babies!

Mikan grabbed the album and saw the pictures..

Mikan: oh how cute!

Ruka blushed even more..

Ruka: give me that!

As he grabbed the album and ran.

Mikan: that's odd...

Mikan continued to walk while thinking what to write to her grandpa...

_Dear Grandpa, _

_ I've been here in this academy for 6 years now and i love it even more but how i wish you could be here too.._

As she walked into a table full of girls

Mikan: Hey,girls!

Nonoko: Hey,Mikan! Have you heard?

Mikan: Heard what?

Anna; About the new transferee! They say he's a total hottie!

Mikan: Really?

Sumerei: And he even mixed fast with Natsume's gang!

Nonoko: He's name is Jinn Yuuri!

Anna: I saw him already! He looks like an angel!

Mikan: Wow! He must be really gorgeous...

As the girls giigled along...

While at the boy's table..

Koko: I can read their minds well..

Mochu: So what did they say?

Koko: they're talking about you, Jinn!

Jinn: me?

Koko: yes you! they think you're hot..

Jinn looked at the girl's table and saw Mikan.

Jinn: Hey,Natsume.. Who's that girl?

Natsume: None of your business, Freak.

Koko: She's Mikan Sakura..

Jinn: Mikan? Wow! She's beautiful!

That statement gave Natsume an idea..

Natsume: Hey,YOU!

Jinn: me?

Natsume: Are you stupid or what? Ofcourse you! Do you want to play a man's game?

Jinn: what is it?

Natsume: Let's try to court Mikan, whom ever she'll fall in love first wins! You'll give me 5000 rabbits if i win.

Jinn: Hey,that's a whole lot of money... but hey! sure... what's up for me?

Natsume: If you win I'll give you 5000 rabbits..

Natsume grinned at Jinn...And shook his hands.

Jinn:Deal!

Koko: i don't like the looks of this!

* * *

_This is my first story here! Hope you like my chapter1! Chow for now!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That day, Mikan was indeed very happy (as usual). The moment the bell rang, she stood up and packed her things when Jinn appeared before her.. like a ghost in the night sky...

Mikan: Oh! hi!

Jinn smiled back and extended his arm.

Jinn: Hi, Im Jinn Yuuri..you can call me Jinn. Nice to meet you! can you be my friend?

Mikan: Oh,hi! Im Mikan Sakura.. call me Mikan everyone does! I can be your friend!

she smiled back.

_Wow! She's much more prettier up close..._

Mikan: From now on you'll be my friend, Jinn!

Then,she looked at her clock.

Mikan: Im sorry Jinn I must be going now!

As she ran away still waving at him...

Mikan: Bye,Jinn! See ya later!

Jinn watched her leave...

_I can't forget her warm smile..._

**While outside...**

Mikan was looking really happy to have a new friend today... when she was sitting in a bench Natsume came into her..

Mikan: Hey, What's up, Natsume?

Natsume: Me?

As he moved closer to Mikan Closing the gap between them and their lips...

Mikan: Natsume?

Mikan extremely blushing.

Natsume; Im here to tell you, you've already matured... **black panty girl..**

Mikan snapped!

Mikan: **Ah!!!!!! PERVERT!!!!**

Natsume held Mikan's legs and caressed it..

Natsume: I don't blame ya if i do that to you.. after all, you're hot..

Mikan blushed more and more.. As she pushed natsume away..

Mikan: Get away from me, pervert!

Natsume: oh, you're gonna regret it...little girl. just call me if youre ready to do it.

Mikan: do what?

Natsume: You know what i mean... Bye!

Mikan realized...

Mikan: **PERVERT!**

The 2 didn't even know that from a horizon they are being watched...by Jinn.

Jinn: So? He's playing it seductive?

* * *

That's end of chapter 2 hope you like it! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Everyone in the school is now preparing for the upcoming alice festival..

Koko: Mikan, what are you going to do this festival?

Mikan: I don't know yet it seems really hard to think of a good idea now Tsubasa and Misaki have already graduated... I can't repeat the RPG again it'll be boring.

Yuu: I know! Now that were older the younger students are trusting us to think of a great idea... I can't think of anything.

Anna: We are going to have our internet cafe... Where people play online games and eat our famous pie!

Everyone's sweat dropped.. Everyone knows what pies Anna bakes.

Koko: Well, I for one thinks you're pies are delicious!

Anna: Really?

Koko: Yes! Really!

Anna: Thanks.

Yuu: I've heard that the dangerous abilities are allowed this year to enter! Can you believe it?

Mikan: Woah! That's new..

Koko: I've read at natsume's mind that...

Before Koko could finish his sentence Natsume was already there..

Natsume: You read what?

Koko's sweat dropped.

Koko: I read nothing...

Natsume: Come on.. Koko tell us.

Natsume said that with death threat tone but still challenging Koko

Koko: _If i don't talk now he'll toast me for sure!! Come on think!_

Natsume: What are you afraid for Koko? Tell me.

Koko: That you.. you..Ah! You really love strawberries!

Everyone was confused.

Mikan: I think everyone knew that Natsume loves strawberries.

Nonoko: Yeah.

Koko: Oh! I thought you dont know.

Koko laughed but still have the frightened voice.Natsume came close to Koko and whispered something to him.

Natsume: Keep your mouth shut...Koko.

Koko was really frightened. Then, Natsume walked away.

Koko: That was close...

Anna: What's close?

Koko:_I should not tell everyone that Natsume and the dangerous abilities are helding a concert...and Natsume's the lead singer! Natsume is shy about him singing the NO REGRETS song..._ Nothing Anna really!

Anna: Why do i get the feeling you're lying to me?

Koko: No trust me Im not.

While, Mikan's watching Natsume's back...Thinking about yesterday...what happened with Natsume...

Mikan: Natsume, Why'd you did that to me?

Hotaru: Did what?

Mikan panicked.

Mikan: Nothing!!! Nothing!!

Hotaru: I know you really well Mikan! You're not good at lying.

Hotaru left.

Mikan:_ I'm sorry about lying to you Hotaru it's just so personal..._

Then, Narumi entered the room...

Narumi: Well kids! Opps, You're not kids anymore! Anyway i've got a great news.. We are having a new student not new but he transferred here for some reasons...I know you know him well!

Then, A handsome boy entered the room facing everyone..

Narumi: This is Shinn Yuuri- Your new classmate!

Shinn: Hi! ... _Natsume.._

Natsume and Shinn's eyes collide with competition.

Natsume: _So? You're taking it this far? Well two can play that game!_

Then,Natsume stood up.

Natsume: Oi! Narumi! Can i transfer a seat?

Narumi: Sure..

Natsume grinned.

Natsume: I want to transfer there!

Pointing at the vacant seat next to Mikan.

Natsume: Next to Polka...

Mikan: Hey! This chair's already taken...

Natsume: I don't care.

Natsume walked over and sat next to Mikan,Mikan blushed...

Then,Jinn had another idea.

Jinn: I want to sit there..

Pointing at the vacant seat next to Mikan(the other side)

Narumi: Ok.

Shinn sat there, Then flashed Natsume a smile.

Natsume somewhat pissed off... came nearer to Mikan therefore squeezing her.. then, Shinn did the same..

Mikan: Ouch, YOu're squeezing me!

The boys continued.

Mikan: Stop!!!!!!!!

Everyone turned their head at Mikan.

Then the boys withdrawed.

Mikan: Ok. That's better.

The feud must be finished but the staring event still began!

* * *

Hey, Hope you like my chapter 3, i'll try to upload soon!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hotaru is walking through the halls of Alice Academy when she saw Natsume and Jinn talking in the corridor.. Infact, they're not talking i think they're blackmailing each other.

Hotaru: What are you 2 doing?

Natsume: Tsk. It's none of your business Black Mailer.

Jinn: Actually,We are just talking..

Hotaru: Talking? While he's clutching your collar? I don't think so?

Natsume: Ok, We're fighting! What are you gonna do about it?

Hotaru smirked.

Hotaru: I'll tell Mikan.

Natsume: Go ahead and tell her! She have nothing to do with this.

Hotaru: Oh? But i think she have! Koko told me everything!

Natsume:_ Darn that Koko didn't know when to shut his mouth!_ So what?!

Hotaru: Yes. I'll need 500 Rabbits to keep my mouth shut..

As she extended her hand to Natsume.

Hotaru: Each.

Jinn: What?!

Hotaru: You know Mikan doesn't go near anyone if i told her not to.

Natsume forcingly gave up his 500 rabbits and Jinn did the same. As Hotaru walked out the scene.

Hotaru: Good luck.

Jinn: She's pure evil.

Natsume: Anyway, No holding of hands, talking , laughing or breathing around Mikan got it!?

Jinn: Why do i have to do anything you say?!

Natsume: Because you bug me.

Jinn: This is both our game and we are not playing by your rules!

Natsume: Fine! That's why i'll play by my own.

Jinn: Deal.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mikan is sleeping in the library,

She suppposed to be studying foe the upcoming midterm exam..

Hotaru walked towards her.

Hotaru: Hey,baka.

Mikan: Zzzzzzz...

Hotaru: Hey.

Mikan:Zzzzz...

Hotaru looked at Ruka.

Hotaru: She wouldn't wake up, I tried my best..

Then she left..

Ruka's POV: _because you didn't try so hard..._

Ruka: better wake her up myself..

He tried to shake her.

Ruka: Mikan...

Mikan: Zzzzzz...

He tried so many methods that can't write them all so deal with it..

He got tired and left...

In Mikan's dream...

_Jinno: Oh! Mikan you're the best student i ever got! You're smart and pretty too!_

_Mikan: Thank you Mr.Jinno._

_She smiled._

_THen Natsume came close to her and held her hands .._

_Natsume: Oh MIkan! How i admire you! You are perfect! Will you be my girl?_

_Mikan blushed._

_Mikan: Oh, I don't know.._

_Natsume: Please say yes!_

_Mikan: Ye..._

_Then Jinn arrived._

_Jinn: No pick me!_

_Natsume: Pick me!_

_Jinn: Pick me!!_

Then she woke up.

Mikan: I knew it, it's just a dream..Natsume and Jinn would never fight over a girl like me...

Then she didn't realized that someone was there.. IT WAS JINN!

Mikan blushed.

Mikan: Jinn!

Jinn smiled.

Jinn: You'll never knew Mikan wa might suprise you...

Mikan: What'd you mean?

JInn: No forget about it. Would you mind to go?

Mikan: Huh?

Jinn: The library's about to close, I help them up here.

Mikan: Well' I'll help too.

Then, Natsume arrived.

Mikan: Natsume!

Natsume: What are you doing here alone with him polka?

Mikan: No it's not what it looks like!

Jinn: She's helping me arrange the chairs of the library.

Mikan: Do you want to help Natsume?

Natsume: Tch.. And waste my time?

Mikan: You're unbearable..

Jinn smiled.

Jinn: Come on Mikan let's arrange the chairs in that dark corner!!!

He said purposely wanting to let Natsume hear.

Jinn held Mikan's hand.

Natsume: Ok... I'll help.

Mikan: Ok...

Mikan smiled.

Natsume loked away..

Natsume: Whatever..

* * *

that's the end of it!! the next chapter is cute...

better watch out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Natsume was watching mikan get the books on the top shelves.

While Jinn is arranging the chairs.

Natsume walked near the ladder Mikan is using to climbed the shelves...

He looked up..

natsume: Oi,Polka.

MIkan: yes?

Natsume: I can see your underwear.

Mikan panicked.

Mikan: PERVERT!

she tried to get down but she lost balance..

everything started moving in slow motion..

she was falling..

falling..

Natsume shocked..

Mikan: Ahhhhhh...!!!

Mikan closed her eyes..

Natsume was ready to catch her but Jinn pushed him and he was the one the catched mikan.

Mikan slowly opened her eyes.

Mikan: Jinn...?

Jinn: Im so worried..

Mikan: Thanks Jinn..

Mikan hugged Jinn.

Jinn looked at natsume.

Natsume:...

Jinn: Why didn't you try to catch her Natsume?

Natsume's eyes widen..

Natsume: What are you talking about? You pushed me!!

Jinn: Huh?

Mikan: Natsume! How rude of you!!!

Jinn: It's ok as long as you'll go out with me..

Mikan smiled.

Mikan: sure.

Natsume was so pissed off that her left.

Mikan: Wait!

Jinn: Don't mind him.. Tonight?

Mikan nodded.

Jinn: Ok i'll pick you up by 7.

Mikan: Natsume?

* * *

Natsume: Darn that Jinn!!

He kicked the trashcan.

Natsume: Darn!!

he bowed his head.

Then he notice someone was at his back..

it was Hotaru.

Natsume: Hotaru?

Hotaru stood there looking at him.

Natsume: Stop staring at me..

Hotaru: if you want Mikan you have to win her by heart and financially.

Natsume: Really? How can i? Can you help me?

Hotaru smiled at him.

Hotaru: With a little finacial help... 1000 rabbits.

Natsume looked at HOtaru.

Natsume: Tsk.

He took some money from his pocket..

Natsume: you're such a corrupt girl.

Hotaru: thanks.

And gave the money to the girl infront of him..

* * *

_Hi! thanks for reading it's gonna take awhile to upload again cause im working on my manga CRUSH CURSE. _

_im a new author so you probably dont know me.._

_im a filipina_

_Ellen rose saragena's the name._

_14 years old _

_txt me sometimes!_

_09184538044..smart_

_philippines,mindanao digos city_

_davao del sur_

_tnx._

_and please watch ANIMAX and HERO!_

_they're cool._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Natsume is sitting on a café viciously spying on Jinn and Mikan eating their ice cream together… laughing…talking

Natsume: These people disgust me..

Then Jinn spotted him..

Jinn's POV: So? He's here…

Jinn suddenly wrapped his arm around her..

Mikan blushing.

Mikan: Uh,Jinn.. wha-what are you doing?

Jinn: Just watch.

Then Natsume approached them.

Natsume: What the hell are you doing?!

Jinn smiled.

Jinn: What?

Natsume: Why are you hugging Mikan?

Jinn: Why? Are you jealous?

Natsume was in panic.

Natsume: Me??? Jea-jealous?! Get real!

JInn: So why dont you just leave us alone?

Natsume knew he had to think of something and fast..

Natsume: I want to eat ice cream!!

AS he sat down at the empty chair beside MIkan... Fortunately, the ice cream parlor is full right now so people have to share.

Jinn's pov:

_Darn! I shouldn't have made him jealous! _

_Now my chance in Mikan is hangging on 50/50!_

Mikan: What do you want?

Natsume: Strawberry...

_hanging..._

Mikan: I'll treat you..

_hanging..._

Natsume: Whatever..

_hanging..._

Mikan: GREAT!

_dead.._

Natsume: On the other thought... I'll treat myself!

_yes! the chances are back! DATING RULE NO.1:NEVER SAY NO WHEN A GIRL OFFERS!_

MIkan: OK..

JInn: Oh look MIkan you've finished your ice cream..

Mikan: Yeah..

Jinn: Lets go to a movie..

Mikan: Sure.. But what about natsu---

Jinn: I need to bring you home by 9.. It's almost 8 the movie's about to start and besides Natsume haven't got his order yet... Don't you think it's a waste?

Mikan: I agree...

Jinn smiled at Natsume.

Jinn: Well we must be going..

Mikan: Bye Natsume..

Natsume: Wait!

BUt they're gone.

_Natsume's POV: _

_Darn that Jinn!_

_I swear im gonna burn the crap out of him!!_

Then the waitress arrived.

Waitress: Here's your ice cream sir... ENJOY!

Natsume gobbled up all the ice cream..

_ouch! my head it hurts...! BRAIN FREEZE!_

Natsume: Here..

He left 50 rabbits on the table and ran

The waitress was left feeling confused.

Waitress: I never knew our ice cream is that delicious?

* * *

Hope you like my story..

Hi Dominique! LOVE UR STORY! chow for now!


	8. Chapter 8

Before I begin it has been 2 years before I wrote the continuation

Its because ive been stuck in my hospital bed in a coma..JOKE!

Guys, welcome me back in big hugs!!

Love you all!!

CHAPTER 8

Mikan just seems to be so intent on watching all the huge posters on the cinema walls.

While Jinn was smirking behind her back, seems like Natsume's not that stealthy after all..

_Natsume's getting more pathetic each moment.._

_I got this one on the bag.._

Natsume on the other hand stopped behind a streetlamp.

_Wait, what the hell am I doing this for?_

_Couldn't I just crash their party?_

He straightened his stance and walked faster to the booth than them.

Mikan didn't notice since she was intent in a poster.

_Looks like Mikan wants to watch some vampire action huh?_

Natsume: Hey!! A ticket for that TWILIGHT MOVIE…!!

Natsume was speaking too loud for a one on one conversation with the ticket guy..

He wanted Mikan to hear..

And succeeded.

Ticket guy: sure.

Mikan was running towards him..leaving Jinn a few paces back.

Mikan: wow youre watching Twilight?

She said in amazement,

Mikan: I thought you were the "action type"

Natsume: well.. I sometimes go out and watch bite 'em up movies..

Mikan's eyebrow raised

Then all of a sudden Jinn was behind Mikan.

Jinn: Natsume,

He said smiling..almost smug.

Jinn: ..Twillight is a love story..

Natsume can't hide his shock ..It's written all over his face!!

He coughed, bowing down..hiding his face submerged in crimson blushes..

Mikan: I didn't know you watch love stories Natsume?

_Natsume: yeah me too.._

Natsume gathered all his reasoning lying abilities to come up with this ingenious line..

Natsume: But, there's still biting in there right?

Jinn just laughed on Natsume's display of pathetic lies..

Jinn: Oh yeah! Theirs is a lot of biting in there..

Jinn grabed Mikan's hand..

Jinn smiled one of his friendly smiles..

Jinn: you wanna watch Mikan?

Mikan nodded.

Mikan: how about you Natsume?

Natsume smirked.

Natsume: I think I'll pass.

Mikan: how about your ticket?

Natsume: its just 20 rabbits.. who cares?

Mikan frowned.

Mikan: 20 rabbits is my allowance.

Jinn smiled.

Jinn: Don't worry Mikan, I'll pay for you..

you go ahead buy some popcorn..

Mikan: I'll wait for you outside the theater doors okay? It's dark in there..

We might not find each other inside..

Mikan ran along.

Natsume paused.

Natsume's POV:

_Jinn: Oh Mikan ! Are you cold?_

_Mikan: yes I am.._

_Jinn: Do you want me to hold you tight?_

_Mikan blushes._

_Mikan: I don't think that's right Jinn.._

_Jinn: don't worry.. no one will see us in the dark.._

_As Jinn wrapped his arms around Mikan's trembling shoulders.._

_And locked his eyes on her's on the dim place.._

_Jinn: do you feel warm?_

_Mikan: yes I do.._

_Jinn: you know what's warmer?_

_Mikan: what?_

_Mikan looking so innocent._

_Jinn: my love for you.. I love you Mikan._

_Mikan: Oh Jinn!!!_

_As she hugged him tighter their lips almost…_

_Almost.._

_Almost…_

Ticket boy: are you okay sir?!

The ticket boy said in panic.

He was shaking Natsume's shoulders.

Natsume was panting.

Ticket boy: Are you okay?!!!!

Natsume snapped out of it..

Ticket boy: I think he's hallucinating!!!

Natsume: shut up asshole..! stop shaking me!!! Where's the cocky boy and the girl with pigtails?

Ticket boy: oh they've already been inside sir, you've been shouting for about 5 minutes..

Natsume: Damn!!

Hey guys!!

Some of you might be thinking..

Why rated M?

You'll find out soon..

Soon..

Soon..

And hi to wolf!!! Wolf!!!

Keep on howling!! Awoooooooooo………


	9. Chapter 9

Guys you know I love you..

This is for all the people who ..

I don't know..

Just enjoy the story!!

Text me filipinoZ! 09184538044!!

CHAPTER 9

Natsume ran inside the theater .

Everything dark and consoling.

He saw the actor on the screen..

_Oh that's Edward Cullen _, the character said.

The light luminous light projecting.

_Where the hell is Mikan?_

Then he saw the spiky do that seems so annoyingly familiar to him..

_Bingo.._

He sat at the back of the chair of Jinn..

Jinn on the other hand trying to make a move.

He is aware natsume's behind them.

He's putting his arm around Mikan's shoulders.

Then, Natsume coughed.

Natsume: ehem!!

Jinn turned..

Natsume slumped on his seat..

Jinn didn't seem to notice him..

He got back to Mikan..

Jinn tried another tactic.

THE WHISPERING CLOSE TO THE GIRL'S EAR THAT IT SEEMS HE WAS KISSING HER CHEEK ATTACK!!

damn that Jinn is getting on my nerves, natsume cursed under his breath.

he caught sight of the scene on going on the screen..

The lead vampire was staring at the girl with so much wrath..

_I wonder why?_

_did the girl go out with another scumbag?_

_Mikan: what are you staring at Natsume?_

_Natsume grabbed her wrist._

_Natsume: youre an idiot!_

_Mikan: excuse me? what?!_

_Mikan now totally outraged._

_Natsume: cant you see by the way i stare at you?_

_the way i talk to you?_

_it's not the same way i do with the others right?_

_because im.._

_im.._

_Mikan: because youre what?_

_Natsume blushed and just aggreively kissed Mikan._

_their tongues playing._

_it was long._

_then, mikan pulled away slowly._

_her eyes still closing when she opened them Natsume was intent on her face._

_Mikan: wha--what was that?_

_Natsume: that's how i feel.._

oh how i wish it's that simple!!!

Natsume thought.

but that was just his imadgination going wild.

he went back unto spying on Mikan and Jinn when he turned there

The were not there..

What the?

he grabbed the collar of his seatmate, not caring who he was..

Natsume: where's the 2 here?!!!

Guy: i don't know men!!!

the guy said in a trembling voice..

Natsume: Tell me, asshole !! or ill burn you!!

he manipulated fire in his palms..

the guy's eyes popped..

then, started crying..

Guy: I just came here to watch a movie men!!!! im not prepared to die!!! im still a virgin y'all!!!

everyone stared at them..

natsume dodged and put his hand over the guy's mouth to shut him up..

natsume: shut up..

natsume snickered.

_why do they keep disappearing on me?_

guy: oh yeah!!

he stopped crying immeadietely.

guy: they've gone outside..

he said smiling..

Natsume just got pissed and wanted to snap the guy's neck.

(if i were him, i will)

what's up with all the shouting and drama???!!

he ran off outside and saw Jinn and mikan getting on a taxi with the sign on top: Alice Hotel.

* * *

yeah,

that's all

the annoying guy at the movies was inspired by myself..

hehehe..

im that annoying..

hey katsuyawhiteside_!!_

_thanks for the great reviews!!_


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Okay guys I love you all..

Thanks for the great reviews..

Im starting my THE HELL GONE WILD UPLOAD PERIOD

( that's what I call it ) at June 2009, watch out!!!

* * *

Natsume ran out to catch the next taxi.

he stopped an innocent cruising taxi.

Natsume: hey! son of a bitch, bring me to Alice Hotel!

driver: sure, are you a student of alice academy?

Natsume; ofcourse i am! are you stupid?!

driver: Then im sorry kid. we are not allowed to bring students there..

As the driver passed.

_Damn._

Then, the guy he scared inside the theater got out.

( let's name him Kato, you'll be reading more about him )

Kato: that guy inside the theater sure is scary!!

he told the girl he is with.

Girl: yeah.. you said you were a virgin..

Kato blushed.

kato; yeah.

the girl giggled.

Girl: why dont we change that?

they both giggled.

Natsume ran to them.

Natsume: where are you going virgin?

he said in one of those insulting tones.

the couple was speechless.

MEANWHILE,

Jinn and Mikan was at the lobby of the hotel

Mikan: um, Jinn i dont mean to be rude but what are we doing here?

Jinn: oh sorry my sister is inside the aca demy to visit me, i thought it would be nice to let her meet you

Mikan blushed

Mikan: um yeah i'll love it

Jinn looked at Mikan's eyes

and sighed.

* * *

kato an d the girl was on the lobby of the hotel.

natsume ran to the receptionist.

N atsume: miss, have you seen a girl with ponytails with a guy that looked sinisterly evil?

miss: a girl in ponytails and a what now?

Natsume sighed.

Natsume: a guy with spiky h air brought to a top his eyes were blue and tantalising..

_ girls get this discription more..._

miss: oh yeah.. that guy.

Natsume: where are they?

miss: theyre on a suite.

n atsume: what number?

miss: i think 124

then natsume ran off...

* * *

**will natsume find the damn room?**

**what did Jinn have in mind?**

**is Mikan gonna find out about the bet?**

**is Kato's virginity be lost?**

**find out the answer to the first 3 questions...**

**(the third is merely a phrase to put in my extra space) **

**in GAMBLING FOR LOVE, chapter 11  
**


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

guys, im back..

i've been so busy with my job

i forgot to upload..

hope you enjoy

* * *

Chapter 11

Mikan entered after Jinn in the room.

She noticed the utterly disturbing silence.

Mikan: Jinn, where's your sister?

Jinn turned around and looked at Mikan.

He grabbed Mikan's wrist and started to push his face slowly to hers.

Mikan's eyes were wide and awake.

_everything's happening too fast i can't focus!!_

_what is Jinn tying to do?_

_

* * *

_Natsume was infront of the elevator and waiting for it to open..

**_HUh!!! It's taking too long!!_**

**_Have to use the stairs!_**

**_what could Jinn be doing to her right now.._**

**_i should've made that bet._**

he ran to the stairs to reach to the 4th floor.

* * *

Mikan: Jinn wha--what are you doing?

fear saturated in her tone.

she knew very well that her strength is feeble compared to Jinn.

and her alice is no use in this situation.

when Jinn processed her tone,he snapped.

what was he trying to do? he asked himself.

surely, he didn't try to harm Mikan.

this is all just a game.

Why would he hurt Mikan.?

Jinn sat at the bed when he cannot balance himself.

the fact that shocked him the most is that the very thought of Mikan being hurt,

hurts him just as equally.

no, not equally.. certainly not, maybe more.

Mikan touched his shoulders.

Mikan: Jinn, are you okay?

Jinn layed his face in his palms.

Jinn: You're stupid.

Mikan got shocked.

Mikan: what did you say?

Jinn: Idiot. Moron. Stupid. those words discribe who you are.

Mikan felt a pang of anger rush to her.

Mikan: WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!! YOU SOUND JUST LIKE NATSUME!!!

Jinn cannot help but smile.

Jinn: Don't you know the rule, don't go to a hotel in a 1st date?

Mikan was stupidified.

Mikan: wha--what?

Jinn: you shouldn't believe what guys tell you.. most of it is actually false.

mikan: but you said, your sister is .. .

Jinn: and you fell for it.

Jinn laughed.

Jinn: i could've done something unimaginable to you, just like this..

JInn grabbed Mikan and crawled on top of her.

running his fingers on her legs..

his face nearing the hallow base of her neck.

Mikan can barely control herself.

such sensations were new to her.

she didn't know what to do, for a minute there she thought everything will be fine a slong as Jinn kept going.

she gathered all her strength to talk..

Mikan: Jinn, Sto--stop or i'll scream..

jinn cupped her mouth.

Jinn smiled crookedly.

Jinn: tell me, Mikan.?

can you scream if i kiss you?

can you scream if i do things to you that'll make you think you've reached heaven.

can you?

Mikan didn't move as Jinn removed his hand over her lips.

she doesn't have the slightest clue what was Jinn talking about.

when he was about to kiss her, the door opened.

and there stood Natsume.

natsume stood there for a few seconds to read the situation.

his eyes were bloodshot.

Natsume: You BASTARD!!

he ran and punched Jinn on the face.

Jinn rolled to the floor and hit the wall.

he crouched in pain.

Natsume: stand up asshole!!

as Natsume walked over to kick his stomech but Jinn caught hold of Natsume's shoe and twisted it.

Natsume shouted in agony.

as he droppped to the floor making a loud thud.

Jinn stood up but still crouchy.

he stepped on Natsume's ankle.

Jinn: I'll make sure you'll never walk again..

Natsume's face twisted.

**STOP!!!**

jinn and Natsume stopped like theyre both statues.

Mikan: whyre you two doing this?! Natsume stop this!

Natsume summoned all his strenght to stand up.

Natsume: MIKAN?! AREN'T YOU A BIT FURIOUS THAT THAT ASSHOLE TRIED TO RAPE YOU?

mikan's eyes flashed to Jinn.

Natsume: and here i thought youre diffirent.

as Natsume walked out the room.

a hotel attendant came to check what the loud thud was and blocked the door way.

Attendant: Is anything the matter?

Natsume pushed the guy out of the way.

Natsume: SCRAM!!!

as he tried to walk away with one foot injured.

Mikan looked at Jinn.

Mikan: is that what you were trying to do?

she got out of bed.

walked infront of Jinn and slapped him,

Mikan: I was wrong to compare you to Natsume..

jinn: Natsume didn't respect you...ever.

Mikan: and did you? i thought you were someone to trust, that's why i followed you.

you proved me wrong.

as she walked out.

jinn stood there.

trying to think,

**_did Mikan notice the tears streaming out of her eyes?_**

**_and who was those tears for?_**

**_for Natsume whose trust to her was broken?_**

**_or for him, whom broken her trust?  
_**

* * *

the chapter's all about trust..

hope you trust the right people..

see you soon..

send me your comments!!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Undo

Mikan standing amidst the sea of people walking in the halls of Gakuen Alice.

Not seemingly trying to move.

She looked ahead in the distance.

And met Natsume's hard glance.

She tried to smile.

But Natsume just turned around and disappeared in the sea of strangers.

* * *

Mikan woke up from her dream.

scratched her hay stack like hair and looked out the window.

it's still dark.

She closed her eyes again.

but sleep didn't seem to find her.

_why did i dream of Natsume?_

and she rolled to her side.

and noticed something on her pillow--it was wet.

she rubbed her eyes, and found where the water came from.

_Natsume.. _

_

* * *

_the next morning, people were rushing in the halls of the academy.

it was the Prelim tests.

one of the most important times in the academy.

the base of your academic and alice capabilities.

Mikan, Hotaru and Yu are in the library borrowing books.

Hotaru and Yu took out a lot of books for Mikan to study.

Mikan: How about you guys?

Hotaru: Mikan, you're so stupid.. yu and i are top students,one of our privilages are to be excempted to the PreLim.

Mikan: Ah! This is so unfair!

_I wonder does Natsume take PreLims?_

Yu: Mikan! you're spacing out again!

Mikan: Oh, im sorry!

Hotaru: Mikan, you've been spacing out more today than usual.. What happened yesterday?

Miakn: Nothing!

Hotaru: you're not a good liar, Mikan.

She observed Mikan's face.

Hotaru: But then, you're not the kind of person that keeps secret either, so, if that's controversial then i wouldn't force it out on you.

Miakn's face glowed.

Mikan: thanks for understanding!

Hotaru: I'll just force it out of Natsume or Jinn..

as Hotaru walked fast out the library,

but before she could take another step Mikan caught her by the wrist.

Mikan: DON'T YOU DARE! PLEASE! IF YOU DO THAT THEN, WE ARE NOTFRIENDS AFTER ALL!!!

Mikan realized after a few seconds what she said.

she let go of Hotaru's wrist.

Cupped her mouth.

bowed her head.

and ran out.

leaving Hotaru dumb founded.

_what's happening here? _hotaru thought.

Mikan was sitting in the bench around campus when she got a text msg.

**I GUEZ I DONT NID 2 KNOW, **

**BUT IF ITS 2 MUCH 4 UR STUPID BRAIN TO HANDLE**

**JUST TALK 2 ME. . **

**-HOTARU**

Mikan smiled.

_Oh, im sorry Hotaru._

* * *

Ruka: natsume, stop stabbing the steak.

Koko: No, Ruka.. i think it's better he stab the steak than Jinn.

Natsume flashed Koko a finger.

Jinn: what are you so pissed off about anyway? It's just a bet..

Natsume looked at Jinn.

Natsume: and who the fuck invited you to sit here with us at our table?

Jinn: come on Natsume it's not like you own the cafeteria..

Jinn said arrogantly.

Natsume stood up in a flash.

Natsume: YOU WANNA DIE?

Jinn blew a swift icy breath at Natsume's face.

Jinn: Cool off, You're too hot.

Natsume: WHY YOU LIL'..!!!

Ruka: Natsume!

Natsume then left the table without a word.

*Anna: Woah, what just happened in the boy's table?

Sumerei: Those are intense actions! i wonder what they're talking about..

Nonoko: too bad we're too far away to hear.

Then, Mikan arrived with Hotaru..

Anna noticed Mikan's restless look.

Anna: oh, Mikan.. you look bummed.

Mikan: PreLims.

Anna: ahh..

Mikan: what's up?

Nonoko: did you know that Natsume and Jinn are enemies.?!

Mikan and Hotaru exchanged looks.

Mikan smiled.

Mikan: Um... Sumerei! Can you help me with my Calculus?

As she sat excited besides Sumerei.

Sumerei; Don't sit too close to me!!

Mikan laughed it off..

_It's all my fault.._

Mikan glanced in the table and met Jinn's eyes.

if nothing happened she would have thought he was looking sad but then now, behind her eyes..

NOW HE LOOKS APOLOGETIC.

* * *

it's dramatic i must say..

hope u like it..

leave comments!!!

kasuyawhiteside, i love you!!!

thanks for the undying support (or i hope it's still alive)

sorry for the long wait..

i hope it's worth the while!

love, ForgotMyNem..


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Knowing the Truth  
**

Natsume sitting underneath the sakura tree near the cliff

Deeply inhaled the swift of fresh air..

but he can't still think directly,

when he tried to rid his mind of all it's impurities (if he say impurities, he means Jinn)

Jinn's face keeps popping in.

then Mikan's face..

He stood up and walked to the edge of the cliff..

_Damn,_

then, he realized..

whats the point of sulking?

he should give Mikan a chance to defend herself..

He thought he was being so immature for letting his judgements get the best of him..

he would go to Mikan, and try to fix what's left..

if all goes great, he might end up confessing..

he smiled.

* * *

jinn was lying in his bed looking at the ceiling..

he can't erase Mikan's face crying.

he fought hard to try to forget it..

he lost his appetite for food..

and every time, he sees Natsume he can't help but feel annoy at his jealousy..

he can't bear with it anymore,

He have to talk to Mikan..

before Natsume can.

* * *

Mikan is walking back to her room carrying all her books,

mikan: ah, Prelims are so hard if your tuitor isn't that cooperative..

_Mikan: please Sumerei!! help me,_

_Sumerei: why do you bother me? where's your orginal tuitor?_

_then they both paused.._

_sadness clearly overwhelmed Mikan's face.._

_Natsume was her tuitor before.._

_Sumerei: anyway, study by your own.. im having a hard time myself you know.. ask super genius bestfriend of yours, Hotaru._

_Mikan: Hotaru's busy!!_

_Sumerei: i don't care!! dont bother me spa'z!!_

Mikan: ah..(sighed) so bothersome..

then Mikan stopped on her tracks.

Mikan: Jinn..

she bowed her head and moved pass him.

Jinn: wait!

Mikan stopped.

Jinn: im so sorry. i wasn't thinking, what i did was disgraceful but will you forgive me?

please?

Mikan faced him.

Mikan: Jinn you are my friend thus, you are precious to me.

i can forgive you, but not now, i need time to check on my self..

i know there's always a part of me that'll forgive you sooner or later and i have to search for that right now..

im sorry..

Mikan started to walk away.

Jinn: Mikan!!! It's not my fault!

Mikan: how can you say it's not your fault..

Jinn bowed his head as Mikan turned to look at his expression.

Jinn: it was all a bet.

Mikan's eyes popped.

Mikan: bet?

Mikan couldn't believe her ears.

Mikan: you attempted to... for a BET?

Jinn: sorry! it was not my idea..!!

Mikan: Then, whom?

Jinn raised his head..

Jinn: NATSUME..

Mikan: no, you're lying..

i know Natsume is immature but he wouldn't do something like that.

Jinn: then why do you think he was spying us on the date for?!

he wanted to be sure he wins!!

for 5000 rabbits!

Mikan dropped all the books on the floor.

and collapsed with it.

she started to cry.

Jinn embraced her.

Jinn: im sorry .. i felt so guilty.. so, i came to tell you the truth. YOU DESERVE TO KNOW THE TRUTH.

mikan just wept..

_Now the damage was made.._

_Natsume you can't have her.._

_Only I can.._

_She's mine.._

_All mine._

_you have her before and let her go._

Mikan buried her face is his chest..

and Jinn secretly smiled.

_All mine..

* * *

_

_Okay!!_

hope you all enjoyed Chapter 13.

now, Jinn is showing his true colors..

( HOOOOOT..)

well, uploading soon chapter 14 so i hope you still cheer me on..

just ask me via personal message..

okay!

love ya..

XOXO

(what's my nem again?)


	14. Chapter 14

Okay—it took me a long long long long time to upload another chapter but I promise you guys.. there would be weekly uploads starting this week! Hope you guys will like this story so much..

I am really , really sorry about the long delay!

**chapter 14**

natsume got all his courage to knock on mikan's door.

he got in his hands a sunflower hidden behind him.

he heard from hotaru that mikan's been in her room all afternoon because of her calculus.

he knocked.

he knocked again.

then, the door opened.

Mikan.

Natsume: polka, there's something I want to tell you. I think you deserve to know.

Mikan: what?

there was a long moment of silence between them.

Natsume: you're awfully quiet today?

Mikan: and you're awfully talkative today too. if you'll excuse me.. i got better things to do than talk to a person like you.

Mikan tried to close the door but Natsume got his foot in to stop the door closing.

Natsume: hey, what's wrong with you? aren't you the one who should be apologizing to me?

Mikan's eyes teared.

Natsume: Mi-

Mikan: you can never understand me..

she started crying.

then, the door opened wider.

revealing jinn half naked who rushedly walked to Mikan to embrace her.

Natsume: Jinn! what are you doing here?

natsume looked at Mikan furiously.

natsume: are you that desperate to have sex? to let a sex offender into your room?

he furiously shouted to Mikan's face.

Mikan: it's better than having a LIAR!

Natsume paused.

Mikan: i know everything. the bet. everything! how could you play with me, Natsume?

Jinn embraced her.

natsume wanted to punch Jinn but he cannot find his strenght.

Mikan: Natsume- please.. GO.

natsume: Mikan.. please let me explain..

Jinn pushed natsume with his free hand while the other one still got mikan locked.

Mikan: please.. don't Jinn.

mikan stopped Jinn.

and she turned to Natsume.. with eyes filled with tears.

mikan: please.. go.

and those tears rolled down her cheeks.

Natsume closed his eyes.

he could never bear to see Mikan hurt.

more, he had hurt Mikan.

he bowed his head and left.

hotaru picked up this battered sunflower on the way back to her lab.

she closed her eyes and readied herself for the dark days that will come ahead.

thanks! love u guys.. hhuhu

hope u still support me.. love yah- muah!

leave comments!

ありがとうございました。私の友人！


End file.
